


Book of Adastra x Reader Oneshots

by Dusty7222



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Platonic Relationships, canon can't stop me cause I can't read, there are sex oneshots in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222
Summary: Whats up here's my book full of bad Adastra fics because I have too many ideas and I need more fics in my life. Hope you enjoy my stuff! Have a good day!(book originally called My turn to get drunk / Neferu x reader)
Relationships: Amicus (Adastra)/reader, Amicus/Reader, Neferu (Adastra)/reader, Neferu/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. My turn to get drunk / Neferu x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court intrigues of a moon you barely know anything about is stressful, so you drink, get self-defeating, it's a fun time. Now it's Neferu's turn to take care of you.

It was your turn to get drunk now. 

You were stressed the fuck out to put it lightly. Dealing with the court intrigue of a moon whose politics you’ve never gotten the chance to study, whose history you don’t know and culture you’ve never experienced was... nerve-wracking to say the least. 

After waking up Neferu with what you were pretty sure was a panic attack you said fuck doing anything today and had some wine delivered to you by com as soon as you were alone. It’s all anyone ever drinks on this moon so why not try it. 

Lives, including yours, were at stake, and you’re not sure that there was anyone any less prepared for this sort of danger Amicus could have picked up. Would Cato come in and crush your skull with a single hand while you were drunk and alone? Maybe. 

If you were drunk enough you wouldn’t care. 

Or maybe you would.

You’ve never drunk while being in a life-threatening situation before. 

So when the door opened behind you and you were absolutely hammered with only two bottles it was a bit of a sad sight but you honestly didn’t really care. You just did your best to not spill it on Neferu’s bed. 

Neferu stood in the doorway, honestly surprised at the sight. 

“Heeeeyyyyyyy Nefeeeruuu,” You smiled at him, “Wanna..(hic*) fucking drink with me?”

Neferu quickly gained his composure, “Only two bottles?”

“I’m sorry I’m not a...7ft fucking big ass wolf who drinks every day,” You sputtered out, “This shit tastes terrible,” You let the bottle fall from your hand and watched it roll across the floor. 

You reached for a third bottle, only to have it snatched out of your hand, “We can’t have you drinking yourself into a stupor,” Neferu chastised you, 

“You diiiid,” You whined, 

“I handled the wine a bit better than you,” He smirked, teasingly dangling the wine over you.

“I’m not a 6ft muscle-bound jackal though, your fucking pecs are like the size of my fucking pillows at home, your thighs are like bigger than my head” You hiccuped, slowly sliding off the bed. 

What did that have to do with taking alcohol well? You don’t know your mind thought it made sense.

Neferu was obviously enjoying this. But he had to stop your drinking... and you falling off the bed. Amicus would rip him in half if he figured out that he just let his simian drink himself sick, or fall on his head. 

So Neferu claimed your last bottle, sipping it with satisfaction. “Com? Could we get a jug of water in here?”

You couldn’t hear Com respond over the blood pounded in your head. 

A plate carrying a jug soon came flying in the room and Neferu sat on the space leftover on his bed near your feet. Now that he got a good look at you, he was kind of worried. He’s seen your face get a little red before when you got embarrassed but now, well it didn’t look healthy. Slowly reaching a hand down to the space below the “fur” on your head, he pulled away when he felt how warm you were. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, “Your face is...hot,”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is normal, I don’t know never drank anything this strong before.” You mumbled, “Hey, maybe I won’t be and I’ll die in my sleep cause of alcohol poisoning or something and I won’t gotta deal with any of this fucking shit anymore.” You let out a weak laugh,

It’s a good thing your eyes were closed because Neferu never would want anyone to see the look of dawning horror on his face as he realized he knew nothing about whatever your species biology was so you may in fact be in danger. Not only would he lose one of the only things keeping him alive, but he would also be losing a good friend. 

“You’ve drunk the wine here before surely,” Neferu composed himself,

“I think I have,” You mumbled, “Don’t know though cause so much shit has happened,”

He didn’t hear the second part, you slurred your words so much that the Lingua didn’t pick up on anything, which was quite the feat. All he heard was “shit”.

“Does wine make every one of your race swear like sailors?” He teased, “Com, could we get some cold towels in here?”

“Hey!” You pointed a finger at him, “Be glad that it doesn’t make me flirty, that’s the last thing we need.”

“You seemed like you were on that track earlier,” Calling back to when you commented on his body.

“The last thing.....the last thing you want is an ugly monkey flirting with you,” Your self-defeating was starting to shine now that the initial buzz was going away. 

Neferu frowned, “Now, don’t say that about yourself,” He turned to reach for the towels that Com brought, placing the first one he grabbed on your forehead. 

“Cassius was right, the first time he saw me, he jumped on his toes gasping and shaking while pointing at me while calling for Cato,” You smiled, “You should have seen it,”

“Are we really going to listen to what Cassius has to say now?” Neferu began to rub your back like you did for him,

You clicked your tongue, “Good point,”

You both went quiet, you almost falling asleep with him rubbing your back. Neferu glad that you were starting to quiet down.

You wanted to sleep so bad but there was something on your mind keeping you up, other than a headache and the constant feeling of impending vomit. 

“Hey...thank you,” You told Neferu,

“Thank you?” He raised his brow, 

“Yeah, and I don’t wanna hear that “It’s the job of Khemians to help” shtick, you didn’t have to accept Amicus’ deal, there’s nothing for you to gain from it really, I’ve just caused you trouble.”

Neferu didn’t respond, 

“And regardless of what happens, your my friend, and a good person. even if you don’t believe it,” 

You said it, and now you could go to sleep. Not really needing him to respond. 

Neferu absentmindedly rubbed your back, thinking of what you just said until you began to snore. It snapped him out of his thoughts. He slowly pulled his hand away from you. 

“Thank you,” He whispered to you, walking away to leave you to sleep.


	2. Can't sleep / Amicus xreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't sleep so you go out on the balcony and think about stuff

You couldn’t sleep. 

The days keep counting down and down until you inevitable departure. 

8 years. 

Sure, in the grand scheme of things, and with the life prolonging pills its not that long of a time. Sure, you can say that from a detached perspective, but living through it. It only now feels like you’ve actually been able to...relax and you only have a few months to just...live with Amicus. 

Surprisingly, the ceiling wasn’t providing any sort of answers or comfort. 

The only thing in your mind right now was 8 years, who even know what could happen in that time? How in the world were you supposed to.....what were you even supposed to do?! 

You sat up, doing your best to not interrupt Amicus’ sleep, and got off the bed, walking out of the room and to the balcony. 

The cold night air immediately gave you goosebumps. You leaned on the railing, looking out over the lake. 

Your life really turned into a strange mess huh.

Just a while ago you were worried about how to best spend your time before your classes started, now you're worried about how to best spend your time with your boyfriend before your return home. 

The more things change the more they stay the same. 

You sighed again, staring at the city on the horizon. You’d like to go there again before you had to leave, you did have a few months...but months are shorter on Adastra.

That last thought stuck around in your head for some reason...you suddenly reached a realization that could make your life a lot easier. 

Did the Parents mean Earth years or Adastra years?

A sudden wave of hope washed over you, it could be a lot less long than you thought it was! You couldn’t help but smile, it probably wasn’t wise to get your hopes up yet. But still, any chance is a chance you’ll take. 

Your triumph was interrupted by an arm laying on your shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” It was Amicus, his voice soft and croaky, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning,

“Its...uh” You didn’t really wanna bother him with this right now, he probably had Emperor things to do tomorrow, “Nothing really, sorry I woke you up,”

“You didn’t” Amicus pulled you close to him so he could hold you, “If something is bothering you, you can tell me,” He kissed your head and rested his chin there.

“I know, it’s not like we haven’t talked about it,”

“Yeah, still on my mind too,” Amicus began to sway a tiny bit, desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

You swayed with him for a minute or two, trying to think of how to best phrase your question, or even if you should ask it.

“...Did the Parents specify, what time they are measuring 8 years to you?” You asked, 

Amicus furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“Like, is it gonna be 8 Earth years? Or Adastra years?”

Amicus stopped in surprise “I...don’t know”

You both stood in silence for a minute, until Amicus broke it. 

“Well, it’s certainly something to think about...but can you come back to bed, I’m cold without you” He whined, 

“Alriightt,” You smiled,

Amicus eagerly led you by the hand to the bed, wrapping you in his arms before flopping down on his bed. You felt so warm in his arms, the faint smell of lavender lingering in your nose. 

“I love you,” He mumbled into your hair,

How many times had he told you that? In the few months that you’ve been here it feels like that you’ve heard it more than your entire life, and you have never gotten tired of it once. 

“I love you too,” You wrapped arms around him, “I love you so much”

Amicus smiled, and you both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this because I had the question of by whose years is it measured by last night so I decided to make this cause why not, they probably answered this in the book but I have a bad memory lol


	3. Meeting the Family / Amicus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicus stays with you on Earth for a few days after you reunite, one of those days you take him to meet your family.

After coming back to Earth Amicus decided to stay with you till the end of the week to see some of the sights and maybe meet some family. 

That wasn’t part of his plan but it was yours. 

The first day he came to get you, you spent it alone. Amicus wanted...needed to be alone with you. There was so much for you two to get caught up on, more than you could both explain in a day.

And as much as you never wanted to leave his arms again this could be the last chance you get to show him some of Earth, at least of your home.

...

You got up early today to call your parents and sibling, have them meet up together so you didn’t have to drive to two places. 

Amicus on the other hand wanted to sleep in and was terrified when you weren’t beside him when he woke up. 

“(Y/n)!” He shouted,

“I’m in here!” You called back to him,

Your shouting was followed by loud panicked steps with Amicus nearly falling face-first into the room. 

“Is everything ok?” Your mom asked through the phone, 

“Everything’s fine, I’ll see you later,” You hung up, abrupt but you wanted to make sure Amicus was ok.

He straightened himself out, “I..uh expected you to be next to me,” 

“Sorry I scared you, I know I said I wanted to sleep in but I just couldn’t go back to sleep.”

With a smile he pulled you in for a hug, “I’m just glad you’re here,” 

“Me too,” You smiled and returned the hug, “Oh and I wanted to ask you when you woke up, do you wanna meet my family?”

He smiled, “Of course, you’ve already met mine.”

“Well, we’ll leave in a few hours, I’ll drive us” You hummed, 

“What about before then,” He breathed in, smelling your hair,

“I have a....few ideas,” You put a hand on his stomach,

Amicus swiped your legs out from underneath you and carried you to your bed. 

....

A few hours later you were buckling into the driver’s seat of your car, after helping Amicus figure his. 

“So this is like the carriage?” Amicus asked, looking around your car,

“I guess, but it can go a lot faster, at least I think, never saw how fast the carriage could go. Ready to go?

“Yes,” Amicus nodded his head,

And so you were off, the drive consisting of Amicus asking questions of what did what in the car. 

“What do all these buttons do?” He gestured to the radio, air conditioner, etc.

“That’s the radio, air conditioner, and some other stuff,”

“Radio?”

“It plays music,” You explained, “You’ve never heard human music before, have you?”

He shook his head,

“Well, feel free to click around the radio, maybe you’ll like what you hear,” You smiled, 

Like a kid, Amicus pushed button after button until finally getting to a radio station, one of those top 40 hits ones. He sat in silence listening to the song intently.

You smiled at him listening to the song so seriously, to you it was just some generic song you’ve heard hundreds of times before. 

“The lyrics don’t make sense,” He said, confused, 

“Well, songs sometimes try to convey general ideas, themes, and feelings rather than tell a story or something,”

Now that you thought about it, the songs probably sounded like people saying gibberish with strange sounds in the background. 

“And...what are those sounds? They don’t sound like instruments.”

“They aren’t, it's digital,”

Amicus just looked at you, confused.

“Uh well, I’m not sure how they make the noises, but I do know that any real instruments you hear are probably just recorded instruments playing notes and then people arrange those notes in the way they want...I think?”

Amicus looked even more confused, “Sounds like a lot just for music,”

“Maybe, but hey my Lingua doesn’t even pick up your music,”

You both sat back into a comfortable silence, with Amicus brow furrowed trying to understand the music.

But soon enough you were at your parent's house. And Amicus was nervous. 

He was doing his best to hide it but you knew him well enough to know better. 

“Nervous, it’s gonna be alright,” You gave him a reassuring smile, 

“I just, how do Humans do these sorts of things?”

“Just talk to them, they already know about us,” You explained, 

He took a deep breath and put on a smile, “Alright!”

You both walked in and were put with a deafening silence.

“Mom? Dad?” You called out, 

“In here sweetie,” You could hear your mom from further into the house,

You led Amicus by the hand into the living room, where your parents were on the couch watching T.V

Your mom got up to hug you, “Oh it’s so good to see you again! You did such a good job on your last speech!”

“Thanks” You rubbed the back of your neck, as the whatever the parents needed you to do you had to give a lot of speeches to your dismay, but you got pretty good at it. 

“And this is the Amicus you talk so much about?” Your mom directed her attention to your husband.

“Yeah, uh Amicus, this is my mom,” 

Amicus blanked for a moment before remembering that humans shook hands and put his paw forward, “It's a pleasure to meet you, ma’am”

Your mom waved that off, “No need to be so formal, you're my son-in-law, it’s still weird thinking that my baby boy has a husband!”

Your dad hadn’t said anything yet but had stoically walked up to Amicus and held a hand out.

You laughed to yourself, Amicus dwarfed your dad and was at least a whole 200 pounds bigger than him and could definitely destroy him in a fight. But he was still trying to intimidate him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Amicus reached out and shook his hand, a bit too firm. 

Everyone noticed your dad flexing his hand trying to work out the pain.

“I’m sorry did I grip your hand too hard?” Amicus asked your dad, 

“No, I’m good son,” Your dad failed to convince anyone,

Your mom quickly brought the attention back to her, “You’re so tall!” 

You put your face in your hand, “Mom.”

“(Y/n) said you were big but it’s different seeing it in person, did you fit through the door alright?”

“I had to crouch down a bit,” Amicus smiled, 

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to get bigger doors, I know you’re leaving soon but you better be coming back to visit,”

“I will mom,”

“You can’t miss Christmas! You’re first Christmas with a husband!”

“It’s not that big of a deal mom,” You were trying to calm her down, 

“Yes it is! Imagine being next to the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate, and with it snowing outside it’s romantic!”

Amicus leaned down to ask you something, “What’s Christmas?”

His accent made you smile, “Christmas is a holiday where you get presents for the people you love and you get together to eat a big meal, if you leave out the religion which most people do.”

Amicus smiled softly his tail swaying from side to side, “Sounds like a nice holiday,”

Your heart ached, you did want that, but you didn’t know if you’d be able to come back so soon. 

“Oh!” You realized, “Where is-” You began to ask 

“They’re in our bedroom, the little one was hungry,” Your mom interrupted, 

“I’ll be back Amicus, you haven’t met everyone yet.” You kissed him on the cheek and left to find your sibling,

...

You quietly opened the door to your parent’s room to see your sister with your niece in their arms. 

They looked up at you with pronounced bags under their eyes, “Oh, just you,”

“Hey, taking good care of her?” You teased her, 

“Please, could you just-”

You scooped your niece from their grasp, “That’s what I’m here for,”

She sighed of relief, “Thank you, I’ll be down in a minute I just need a moment,”

“No problem, just try not to sleep for too long,”

They quietly nodded before crawling under the blankets of the bed. 

...

You quietly made your way back to the living room, where your mom was talking Amicus’ ear off. It was good to see them getting along, even if Amicus was just humoring her. 

Your mom noticed you coming back but didn’t look for long, you guess she wanted this to be a surprise too. 

“Amicus,” You said softly as you reached him, 

Amicus turned to look, and his face quickly went from contentment to shock, 

“This is my niece,” You cradled her in your arms, “She’s only a few months old, so uh...don’t be surprised if she starts crying when she sees you, babies tend to do that when they see new people or at least she does,” 

Amicus looked a lot more shocked than you thought he would, his eyes practically shined. “Wow, I...what do I do?”

“Just peek around the blankets and say hi,” You positioned yourself in a way that your niece could see him without moving her head. 

Amicus moved to stand beside you, he smiled softly and waved at her. “Hi,” He said, barely above a whisper,

Your niece just stared at him for a moment like she was trying to make out what she was seeing, then she smiled. 

You couldn’t help but smile and so did Amicus. 

She then began to reach out a small hand opening and closing it. 

“She’s so small,” Amicus said, amazed, 

“I think she wants to hold your finger,” You told him,

Amicus very slowly pointed his index finger at her, gently bringing it down into her reach. Which she eagerly grabbed his claw. 

“She likes you,” You smiled, 

Amicus didn’t take his eyes off of her, watching her in amazement. 

“Pu...puppy!” Your niece laughed while holding his claw,

You gasped, Amicus did too, then he smiled and his tail wagged excitedly. 

“She likes me!” He smiled,

Cut to later when your sister has joined you all in the living room, all of you sitting around the room watching your niece crawl around and explore the area. 

As soon as she saw where Amicus was she made a b-line for him, trying to climb up his leg. 

“Jeez,” Your sister said, “Your boyfriend has bigger tits than me and my own baby likes him better than me,”

Amicus had no idea how to react,

Your mom shouted her name, 

You were the only one who found it funny. 

Once you all got over your sister’s comment Amicus looked at you, “How do I pick her up.”

“Just,” You reached down and picked her up to which she immediately began to cry, “Ok! Ok!” You said and placed her down on Amicus’ lap and she stopped crying. 

For the rest of the day, your niece was glued to him, crying the moment anyone took her away from him. Amicus was a bit worried about that, but you assured him it's a normal thing. 

When it came time to leave there was lots of crying, Amicus’ ears flattened every time he heard her cry.

“I’m sorry,” Amicus apologized to your sister,

“Don’t worry about it,” She said while bouncing your niece, “Babies are a handful,”

“It was good to see you all again,” You smiled and hugged your family, 

“It was a pleasure to meet you all!” Amicus smiled and offered a handshake to your mom before leaving, 

Your mom just gave him a hug, “Your a part of our family now Amicus, you don’t need to be so formal,”

Amicus blushed, “Thank you..”

“And come see us again before you leave!” She smiled, 

“We will,” He smiled back,

With that, you walked out the door and back to your car.

“Wow,” Amicus sighed as he sat in the car, “Your family is..”

“A bit much?”

“Welcoming,”

“Ah,”

Amicus smiled, “It was nice,”

“I bet, they took the news a lot better than I expected...that we were..married? I guess? If you want, we could get that officially recognized on Earth,”

“Possibly,” Amicus hummed, 

“It was nice being so...open with you, to be able to kiss you in public, and just love you,”

“It was...”

Silence began to grow between you because you both knew that you probably wouldn’t be able to do that on Adastra. 

“Things are changing” Amicus broke the silence, “Things already have changed a lot since you were gone,”

“I know, I never doubted that you could change things for a moment,” You held his hand,

He leaned down and kissed you, “We should probably get going while there is still some daylight,”

“Right, I love you,” You smiled.

“I love you too,” He smiled back

With that, you began the long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope Amicus wasn't too out of character. And about the part explaining music, I took a music appreciation class that attempted to explain how stuff like that worked like two years ago so needless to say I don't know anything about that lol


	4. Adastra but you have your phone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to name this chapter lol. Just a few scenarios I thought of based on having your phone with you and listening to music, hope you enjoy!

Alexios was the first person to catch you with your headphones in. You were up a bit late doing whatever in the garden and he snuck up on you. 

“Hello (Y/n), what are you doing up so late?” He asked you with a smile, 

You couldn’t hear due to the earbuds.

“Uh...(Y/n)?” He tapped you on the shoulder lightly which made you jump. 

“Alex. what are you doing up so late?” You were panicking, not really sure how to go about explaining what your earbuds were. 

“I was asking you the same thing,” He said, “But you didn’t hear me, is it because of those?” He pointed to your earbuds,

“Yeah....” Oh god...it’s ok (y/n) you got this just come up with something. You attempted to calm yourself down and think of something. 

“What are they?” He asked, leaning forward to get a better look at them,

“They are....a device...that dampen noise,” You coughed, 

“Why would you need that?”

“Well, uh you see...my ears are sensitive, and uh the noise can be overwhelming sometimes and I just can’t think.” You stammered, but managed to sound rather convincing....at least you thought you did, 

“Oh, I see!” Alexios smiled, “I understand, there are similar devices like that at home,”

“Thank you,” You nodded, “Well, it’s late and I should go to sleep, don’t wanna fall asleep at breakfast”

So you calmly, but quickly walked back to Amicus’ room. Proud of your performance, but scared he didn’t buy it. 

...

The next time it was Neferu who caught you. You didn’t need to hide it from him but you were stressed and didn’t really want to answer the million questions that he’d no doubt have. 

The palace was nearly empty, Cassius and Alexios were gone, Amicus and Virginia, and Cato too. The only people left were you and Neferu. You barely ran into Neferu for some reason, he was never in the gardens or any of the places you frequented in the palace. So you took the chance to listen to music. 

As you made your way down the empty halls of the palace you sang quietly to yourself, doing a stupid little dance as you did. So of course when your song ended you heard him call out your name. 

“(Y/n)? Am I interrupting something?” His grin and the look in his eye said everything you needed to know, 

You didn’t respond, but you knew you were blushing like crazy. 

“What are those things in your ears?” He walked up to you and held the wire in his fingers. 

You sighed, “Earbuds,”

“What are they connected to?”

You sighed again, “My phone.” You held it up for him to see,

“Phone?” He asked, his accent almost made you think he was asking something else,

“Yeah, my phone,” You said deadpan, 

“What is it?”

You sighed, “It’s a device that can let me listen to music, look up things online, play games, and talk to people and take pictures,”

Neferu brought a hand to his chin, “Interesting, would you mind if I looked at it?”

You know what, “Why not?” You handed him your phone, it's not like he knew anything about how to operate it so he couldn’t get into any of your personal...” personal” stuff.

He scrolled through it with amazement, “So this is the type of technology that you have on your planet?”

You showed him how to play a few of the games on your phone which he loved. His eyes lit up and he laughed, “This is amazing, I had no idea that an...abandoned child race could make could make such things.”

You laughed, “Yeah, to the people who have them phones are pretty important on my planet.”

“You said you could look things up...online?”

You sighed, “It’s not going to work because we aren’t on my planet,” You took back your phone and stood beside Neferu so he could see, he watched fascinated as you pressed through your phone to get to your browser. “So, what you could do could be like....asking a question like....why is the sky blue.” You typed your question as you said it, “Then you’d hit enter and..” You were met with a “We can’t find any service, please connect to the internet.” Screen.

“So that information would show up on the screen, just like that?”

“Yup, all the knowledge we have as a species is available at my fingerprints,”

“That’s amazing! All that knowledge for you to access at any time?” Neferu was amazed,

“Like I said~” You hummed, “So are you satisfied now?”

“Not quite,” He said, “You also said something about call-ing”

“Well uh, you can text or call, texting is like writing letters if the letters sent instantly,” You explained, “And calling is like..if you could talk to someone anywhere they are as long as they have your number and their own phone.”

“Wow,” 

“So, normally what you do is you just go here, type in the number, or just go to your contacts and click on their name and press call.” You showed him on the phone as you were explaining, and you both watched the screen with bated breath...would the call actually go through? No, it didn’t, and honestly, it might have been better that way. How in the world would you explain that you were calling your friend to show this bipedal jackal how phones work?

“Well, thank you for showing your phone to me” The jackal thanked you. 

“No problem, maybe you can show me some stuff from Khemia one day?” You smiled, 

“I’d like that” Neferu smiled back at you, 

...

Amicus was emperor, but things were bittersweet. Sure you didn’t have to worry about hiding anymore but you were alone 98% of the day. A good morning kiss and he usually passed out after he ate. 

Today you were feeling particularly lovesick, staring out over the balcony you just listened to all your love songs and just kinda sang along every once in a while. 

What you’d give to spend a full day with him, go to the island and have a picnic or something. To have him hold you while you sat in the warm sun. 

Thinking about it made you sadder. 

You sang quietly to yourself, not looking to belt your heart out over the railing. You were sad, but not that dramatic. 

When you were done, beginning to feel tears beginning to form in your eyes a pair of arms wrapped around you. 

“I’ve never heard you sing before,” Amicus whispered,

You jumped, “How long were you standing there!”

“Long enough,” He laughed, “Your voice sounds calming when you sing,”

You couldn’t contain your blush, “Well...glad you think so,”

“You’ve heard me sing before,” He said, “Now I get to hear you,”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better the Lingua didn’t translate any lyrics,”

He laughed, “Maybe a little,”

“Well, what are you doing here anyway?” You asked

“I thought I’d come home early, I finished up really early today,” Amicus smiled, “I thought that maybe we could go eat on the beach, if you want” 

“I’d love too,” You leaned back into his arms,

“Great!” He said, “Let’s go now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....I really hope that I didn't miss it and they actually do have something like the internet off of Earth. It's something I'd do though. If they do then I hope you enjoyed this despite the inaccuracy. I hope you enjoyed, have a good day!


	5. A question/ update thing

So hey, sorry this isn't a story I couldn't think of anything to write today lol. But I do got a question that I'd appreciate if you wouldn't mind answering. 

Would you want or mind nsfw stuff? The Neferu oneshot was originally supposed to be nsfw, but then I felt guilty because I didn't know how to make it not be cheating. 

So yeah, hope you have a good day!


	6. Visions / Amicus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicus asks the Parents to be able to see you and he stumbles upon a bad time

“Please,” Amicus said, sounding defeated, “Just let me see him,”

The Dragon before him crossed his arms, “Fine,” He said, “You may not like what you see,”

Suddenly he wasn’t seeing through his eyes anymore, only able to see some vague shapes and colors. But in a few moments, his vision began to clear to see you...crying. 

“I just miss him,” You sniffled, rubbing tears from your eye,

“I know,” A voice came from the thing you were holding, “It’s been a while since you disappeared hasn’t it?”

“8 years, in a few months,” You took a deep, shaky breath

“Wow,” The voice said,

“Yeah, it’s been a while....just a cosmic microsecond,” You looked to the ring on your finger

“You know, you’ve never really told me that much about him.” The voice admitted, “Would talking about him make you feel better?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” You said with a shaky breath,

“Well, you said he was big,” 

You laughed to yourself, “At least a foot or two taller than me, and I’m like a stick compared to him.”

“Wow, he is big,”

“At least like 7 feet tall, the first time you see him it might be a bit scary but...he’s one of the kindest people that I’ve met.” You sighed, “And he’d always smell like lavender.” You paused, smiling as you remembered the smell.

“And?....” The voice asked, 

“Well, it wasn’t a strong smell you could maybe get a whiff of it if you stood near him, but when he held me and my face was against his chest I could smell it pretty clearly,”

“Ok don’t get horny on me now,”

“You asked me to elaborate on his smell!” You defended yourself,

“I meant like what else? Like talk about other stuff!” The voice said, 

“It’s like 1 am and I just got done crying, asking me to understand anything is too much,” You laughed, 

Your friend laughed too, “It’s ok, I know you’re horny for him,”

“He’s my...boyfriend??....it would be pretty weird if I wasn’t??” You said, confused

“Boyfriend? Ooooo”

“We’re married, in spirit” You laughed, 

“Why don’t you get married when he comes back to Earth?” Your friend asked, 

“I’d like to, but it wouldn’t be recognized in Adastra...unless Amicus has made something happen there.” You sighed, 

“That sucks,”

“Yeah..but I don’t really care, to be honest, I love him and I don’t need anyone else to care,” You smiled as you admired your ring,

“Hmm, it’s late and I need to go to sleep, but if you need to talk call me again alright?” Your friend said,

“Alright, good night,” You said, 

You put your phone down on your nightstand and laid down on your back. Putting your hand up to the light to look at the ring shimmer in the dim light. 

“Only a galactic microsecond,” You smiled, “I love you,”

You got yourself under the covers and put your ring in its box, safe and sound. 

“I can’t wait to see you again, my wolf.” You finally let your exhausted eyes rest.

Amicus vision went dark and he woke up in his bed. His face slightly damp, has he been crying? It didn’t matter, he heard you say that you loved him. 

And that was enough to get him out of bed in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case that you are wondering it wasn't a dream, he actually did see you so yeah lol. Also, maybe an nsfw coming up soon? I got an idea lol


	7. The Deal / Amicus x reader x Neferu / NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the deal between Amicus and Neferu but you get involved.

Content Warnings: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Eating (ass), Licking up after finishing, Thigh Fucking, 

\------------------------------------

“I need to talk to you,” Amicus’ voice was grave, 

“Everything ok? Is something wrong?” You asked, 

“I made a deal, with Neferu,” Amicus clenched his fist 

“About?”

“If I lose the trials, I’m arranging for you to become his pet and he’s taking you off-planet.” 

“Well...sounds like you got it sorted out.” You said, 

“There is something that concerns you, I know for Humans sex is an important romantic thing and considering my feelings I thought it would be good to tell you that he wants me to have sex with him as part of our deal.”

“That...seems kinda fucked up, is he refusing to do it if you don’t?” You asked, 

“I..uh...” He started to become sheepish, “Already accepted”

“Well...” You were trying to search your mind for an answer, “Thanks for telling me, I wouldn’t wanna walk in on that.” You laughed

Amicus nervously laughed with you, “And there is something else I need to tell you too, he asked if you would wanna join us,” He blushed, 

“What?”

“Um, he asked if you-” 

“I heard what you said but, why?” You were confused, “I’m not really.... give me some time to think about it”

“Ok, but it’s scheduled for tomorrow,”

“I’ll have an answer by tonight,” You said, “I gotta go think,”

You went into the garden and had a good long think. Sure, it is just sex but..you couldn’t help but feel conscious about yourself. 

Did he want you to join because he’s curious about what you look like? Or because of actual attraction, and does it even matter? How are you gonna go about this? You’ve seen Amicus naked before but like...

You're overthinking it, it’s just sex. Sex with two aliens...

You groaned and put your head in your hands, why is life like this?

Later that night, munching on the dinner com brought you, Amicus brought the topic again. 

“So have you made up your mind?” Amicus perked up, talking with a mouth full of food. 

“Yeah...I’ll do it,”

“You will?”

“Yeah, why not?” You shrugged, 

“You don’t have to, I don’t want you to feel like that I’m forcing you to,” Amicus flattened his ears

"I don't, it's just I...I don't know what in doing," You admitted, "I've never done anything like this before,"

"Hey, you can pull out at any time alright?" Amicus assured you, 

"Ok, sorry this probably is trivial for you, I know it's just sex but this is a unique circumstance I'm in,"

"I understand this is new to me too, I don't know anything about the way Humans do things," Amicus blushed,

"It can't be that different, I've seen you naked and it all looked like the way Humans do," You gestured vaguely at him,

"Really? So uh...how do two human guys do it,"

" I imagine it's the same, we got all the same...stuff as wolves do, as far as I know," You gestured vaguely at him, 

"So you uh...take it up-"

"Yes." You interrupted him, but began to laugh to yourself, "I can't believe I'm talking about how gay guys fuck to a 7ft space wolf on the night before I'm about to have a 3 way with said space wolf and a jackal to secure my safety from your piece of shit brother."

You sighed, "Life has lots of surprises, doesn't it?"

Amicus gave you a worried look.

"Sorry I just, you have to realize how absurd this all is to me." You smiled, "I'm not saying it's bad or anything-"

"Hey, it's ok," He put a hand in your shoulder, "You're nervous but I'll do my best to make you feel good," Amicus smiled,

Your heart felt like it was gonna stop. Your face felt like it was in fire, you knew that your face was probably completely red.

"Thanks...." You sunk into the bed, doing your best to not look too embarrassed, 

So the next day the time came around, and here you were, low-key hiding in the bathroom. Sure you were making sure you were clean at first but then anxiety began to set in.

But you needed to get out of here soon, Amicus would probably come in and see if you're ok.

You stood at the door, took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

"Finally joining us?" Neferu teased, spread across the bed.

"You did check the room in case Cassius bugged it right?" You looked at Amicus, "I don't wanna be recorded, and it would probably get us in some trouble,"

You just killed the mood for them probably, but you'd rather kill the mood than risk it.

So despite Amicus' protests, you checked the room one last time, only to find a small camera sitting up high on a shelf. Giving him an “I told you so” look. 

With a sigh Amicus crushes the device and impatiently pulls you on the bed, running a hand through your hair. “Are you ready now?” He whispered in your ear, 

“I think so..” 

Amicus turned you around, putting you back to him. Kissing and licking at your neck, his hands gliding against your thighs. Gliding soon turned to gripping as he got more and more into the kiss, beginning to leave marks on your neck. 

“I..fuck,” You groaned, closing your eyes 

Paws began to roam, tugging and pulling at your underwear. You opened your eyes to expect Amicus, but you were met with piercing blue eyes. Neferu was looking up at you, waiting for your approval to continue. 

You did your best to nod with Amicus at your neck.

Neferu eagerly undid the underwear, letting your cock free. Neferu looked at it curiously before taking a long, slow lick from the base all the way to the tip. The texture of his tongue was...strange, but not unwelcome. 

Neferu smiled as you gripped whatever was close to you as his tongue did its magic. You panted through gritted teeth as you tried to not make too much noise. Amicus began to grind against you, his thick cock begging for attention while he ground it between your thighs. Amicus’ warm breath hit your neck as he became dazed, focusing on his rhythm. 

“Amicus,” You panted, “Ami- fuuck,” You were trying to get his attention, but Neferu decided to take you fully in his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around your length as he began to bob his head, his snout slight smushing when he reached your base. 

“Amicus,” You said again,

He blinked, realizing you said his name, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, but slow down, I don’t want you to finish yet.” You panted, 

Neferu slowly raised his head up, dragging the tip of his tongue against your cock looking up at you the entire time. 

“He’s right,” Neferu turned on his stomach, “I think it’s my turn,” And despite talking to Amicus he was practically presenting himself to you. 

“Right...” Amicus said, “Let me go get ready,”

With that, you got off of his lap and watched him go to a drawer and pull out a bottle. He uncapped the lid and directly squeezing the lube on his cock. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away. His fat cock, dripping wet. 

He began to stroke himself, making sure to cover every inch of himself. He was definitely showing off for you. 

But your eyes wandered back to Neferu for a moment, he was on his hands and knees right in front of you. And that sight was....wow. 

“I can get Neferu ready,” You said, 

“Really?” Neferu teased, “Go ahead,” He bent down, putting his chest on the bed so his ass was further in the air, enticing you further alongside a cheeky wiggle. 

Eagerly you took two handfuls of his ass and spread him open. His fur was so smooth, like silk. And the muscle underneath, god you just wanted to bury your face in it, and you did. 

“What are you -” Neferu began, but cut himself off as he felt your tongue slide inside him, “Oooh fuuck~”

His toes curled and he gripped the bedsheets as you worked some magic you didn’t know you could. 

Neferu grabbed the back of your head and urged you further inside him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. 

Feeling brave, but keeping a hand gripping his ass you reached for his cock and squeezed it. You roughly pumped his cock as you ate him out, not stopping until you ran out of breath.

As you pulled away from his now dripping hole Neferu smiled, “I didn’t think you had that in you,”

“I didn’t think I did either,” You panted,

You moved over and let Amicus take your place, slapping his lubed cock against Neferu’s hole. He turned Neferu around on his back and slowly pressed himself inside. Amicus didn’t waste any time getting into a pace he wanted.

Not content to just watch you grabbed Neferu’s cock once again, slowly but surely taking his entire length in your mouth. Locking eyes with him as you savored his cock, sloppily bobbing your head as he got fucked. 

Though it wasn’t to last too long, as both Amicus and Neferu approached their climax. Neferu pulling you off his cock just seconds before he came. You wrapped your mouth the sides of him as he came. Licking and sucking on his throbbing knot as his warm cum landed on your face. 

Amicus finished shortly after Neferu, pulling out a second to late he finished on Neferu’s abs, then collapsed on the bed panting. 

You weren’t sure how he would feel about this, but this may be the only time you get to touch his body. And you didn’t want to leave anything on the table. Putting your hands on Neferu’s sides you straddled him and licked him clean. Kissing and licking all the curves on his body, licking the cum off of him. 

Neferu didn’t seem to mind, petting your head as you did so. 

When you all come down from the afterglow, you went to the bathroom to clean your face...and your mouth. Using a warm towel to scrub your face clean and using the mouthwash to get the...taste out of your mouth. 

You used the mouthwash 3 times.

As you were cleaning yourself Neferu entered the bathroom to clean himself off. Using a warm towel all over his body. 

“You did a good job~” He teased, “But I’d rather be safe,”

You hummed in response, 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Neferu stood beside you, 

“No, it wasn’t” 

“See?” He nudged you, “Maybe we could do it again sometime,”

You blushed, “Maybe..I wouldn’t be against it, but Amicus would have to agree to it”

“I see,” The Jackal nodded knowingly, “It was fun but I must be going now,” He began to walk away, but turned back to you, “And for your first time, you did amazing,” He placed a chaste kiss on your cheek and left the room, leaving you blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Adastra smut, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I got a bit caught up in the details and stuff so I hope that it didn't detract from ~the sexy bit~ 
> 
> And I hope that I did that part well and they weren't too ooc or anything lol.


End file.
